With Passion, Vigor and Love
by kikigirl101
Summary: Set a few weeks after the car wash and Emmett has returned from the music festival. Bay and Emmett are still going strong and Daphne is still unhappy about the relationship. What if Bay finds out Emmett and Daphne kissed? Rated T for language. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: So, I haven't written a story or been on here in a _long _time! But I recently became obsessed with Switched At Birth and decided I might as well write a quick little Bay and Emmett story. Enjoy. Reviews/comments are welcome. xoxo **

* * *

><p>He looked around the room, all of her canvases and paints were pushed a little to the side to make room for a loveseat, table, and TV. Bay decided putting one in her art studio garage would be good, she could hang out with Emmett and have a little more privacy. The best part was that since she wasn't out of the house she didn't have a curfew, and as long as Emmett agreed to sleep on the couch in the guest house with Daphne and Regina, he could stay as late as he wanted; and that's just the way they liked it.<p>

"You sure your mom won't miss the couch from the basement?" he signed slowly, a little uneasy about taking the couch from the Kennish house. Bay smiled at his uneasiness, she thought it was cute that he worried over miniscule things like that.

"Emmett, relax. She doesn't care, I promise." she signed back. Her signing had gotten a lot better since the car wash a few weeks ago when he'd told her he was unsure about hearing and deaf relationships. She was willing to put in the extra effort and really buckle down for him, especially since he showed her just how committed he was to trying to communicate with her. She watched him struggle to say "I just want you.", she saw the vulnerability in his eyes and the concentration on his forehead as he tried to say a simple phrase that she could have done in her sleep. At the sound of his raspy voice telling her he wanted her, just as badly as she wanted him she could do nothing more than cry. It was music to her ears, if he had signed it she would have taken him back just as easily, but the fact that he spoke to her, for her, meant the world to her.

She remembered the story Daphne had told her about Emmett screaming and defending her when they were eight, and that it was the only time he had ever spoken, and she felt even more special because he shared his voice with her. It was a special treat that he didn't do for just anybody. His speaking had improved a little as well, since returning from the music festival Bay had taught him to say a few things and they were getting to the point where you could barely tell he was deaf when he said them.

"So which movie tonight?" he signed settling on the couch with the remote in his hand. She sat next to him and snuggled into his side, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her so she could reach up with her left hand and interlock fingers. She picked Deafenstein because as awful as it was as a horror movie she thought it was one of the funniest movies she had seen in a while. Since it was all in sign language they added subtitles for Bay.

_" I can't hear you scream, no one can hear you scream!" _Bay read at the bottom of the screen, she clapped her hands in a fit of laughter. Emmett felt her start shaking next to him and looked over at her, smiling that she was enjoying the movie.

"This is so stupid!" she signed, with some difficulty since she was still laughing. He smiled and chuckled a little .

"Yea, I know. But I can't stop watching it!" he signed back. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him. He played with her curls knowing just how much she liked it, she looked up at him beaming. He looked down at her, a look of confusion and amusement spread on his face.

"What?" he mouthed, not wanting to pull his hand out of her hair to sign.

"You're cute." she signed quickly, a light blush spread across her cheeks. They had been dating for a few weeks, but they weren't big on expressing these lovey-dovey feelings towards each other. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, quickly forgetting all about the movie. He started kissing down her jaw and down her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft, skilled lips on her sensitive neck, her hands running through his hair. She started laughing as his hands brushed a ticklish spot on her neck. She leaned up a little and held his face between her palms. She admired his crystalline blue eyes, almost forgetting what she was about to say.

"Hold on a second!" she said her hands still holding onto his face. "What about the movie? Don't you want to finish it?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and pushed her playfully.

"Come on Bay, seriously? You're killing me here!" he signed sweetly. She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling into him once again to catch the end of the movie. After a few minutes they both fell asleep, Emmett's head resting on the arm rest, Bay's head resting comfortably on his shoulder, hands interlaced. They slept peacefully for about an hour before a ringing awoke Bay from her dreams.

She looked down and smiled, happy to see her very attractive boyfriend sleeping so soundly, she laughed when she saw his messy hair all tousled and sticking up in weird places. Another ring sounded throughout the quiet room and she soon remembered why she had woken up in the first place. She checked her phone in her pocket but no one had called her. She looked on the table and saw Emmett's phone light up with a new text message. _Silly boy forgot to turn his phone on vibrate _she thought. She opened the phone thinking it was his mom wondering what he was up to, it was almost midnight. She opened the text message, it was from Daphne.

_Daphne: _

_ So, I was thinking about the car wash a few weeks ago. The kiss was spectacular, being with you felt right. I know it felt right for you too. Text me later. : )_

Bay felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, she felt a pang in her stomach and her head hurt suddenly. She dropped the phone and grabbed her head trying to understand what had just happened. He kissed Daphne at the car wash and he hadn't even told her! Daphne liked it, what if he liked it too? What if that's why he had thought about ending their relationship? Her hands were shaking, eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. She felt betrayed, how could he do this to her? She felt like an idiot, Daphne was probably laughing at her, thinking she was stupid for not knowing about the kiss, or for being foolish enough to think that Emmett could actually like a hearing girl. What if it was all a joke to them?

She quickly wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek and that was it. She couldn't take it anymore, her tough exterior had cracked once again. Tears poured from her eyes and her actions were driven by rage. She ran towards her canvases and quickly opened up her paint bottles, not bothering with brushes she just dumped some paint into her hands and started splattering it all over a blank canvas. She threw paint around and smeared it with her hands until her vision was blurred from tears, a lump formed in her throat and she couldn't breathe. She just sat down behind the couch and screamed as loud as she could knowing that Emmett wouldn't hear her.

It was at that moment where she thought that maybe Emmett was right that day of the car wash. Maybe hearing and deaf relationships couldn't work out. Any hearing boy would have woken up ages ago from the sound of her crying and throwing paint but not Emmett he was sleeping soundly on the couch. She heard him snore a little and laughed bitterly while slamming her hand on the floor.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed clearly frustrated at the situation she was in. She just sat there behind the couch, her head resting on her knees.

Emmett woke up suddenly, he looked around and saw that Bay was no longer on the couch. He had this feeling in his stomach, this unsettling feeling that something was wrong. He stood up and looked around the room, Bay was nowhere to be found. Then he saw all the canvases splashed with paint and he knew something was _very _wrong. He looked for his phone to check the time and found it on the floor. He saw the text message from Daphne and instantly knew Bay had seen it.

"Fuck!" he cursed out loud, that was one of the many words Bay had taught him to say. She laughed a little bit behind the couch when she heard him. She clasped her hands together to stop herself from waving her arms in the air so he could see her. She wanted him to find her. She wanted to see what he would do.

"Bay…Bay?" he called out her name.

He learned how to say her name as a surprise for her while he was at the music festival with Wilke and Tobey. They helped him and practiced with him one night after rehearsal. He came back from the festival a few days later with Daphne and Bay both waiting for them in the driveway. Bay was on the phone with one of her friends and had her back turned to them while they unpacked the car. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled a little recognizing his scent and his body behind her.

"Bay," he said softly in his raspy voice and it was like music to her ears. She had only dreamed of him saying her name and now it was really happening. She didn't know what to do except tangle her hands in his hair and give him the most passionate, earth shattering kiss ever. That soon turned in to a mini make out session, in the middle of the driveway, in front of everyone.

"Earth to Bay!" Toby yelled at her but Bay pretended she didn't hear him and obviously Emmett didn't hear him either.

Bay smiled at the memory , she heard footsteps coming closer to her and looked up to see Emmett looking at her curiously. He looked at her hands and his eyes widened. They were dark red from paint.

"Is that blood?" he signed quickly obviously worried. She sighed, it was difficult to be mad at him when he was so sweet and caring.

"Paint." She signed and pointed towards the canvases. He nodded in understanding.

"Why did you wake up?" she asked, not bothering to sign, she was too mad. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt weird. I woke up and felt like something was wrong. Then you weren't sleeping next to me and I was worried and scared that something had happened to you." He signed quickly but slow enough for her to understand. She smiled a little but he wasn't forgiven yet. He sat down next to her and wiped some of her tears away. "Don't cry." He mouthed.

" I'm sorry I worried you, I was just mad." She signed, a little unsure about some of the signs. He smiled at her. He always thought she was cute when she talked but when she signed she was sexy. He absolutely _loved _it. He nodded to show he understood and that it was okay. He leaned in to kiss her but she caught his face in her hands.

"Did you kiss _her_?" she asked slowly, squeezing his cheeks a little when she said "her". He sighed knowing this probably wouldn't end well.

"Yes," he mouthed, he stared into her eyes hoping she could see the regret in them. She got up quickly and started walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Bay." he said and spun her around so she was facing him. "Let me explain. "he signed. She shook her head not wanting to hear lame excuses.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. All the rage and tears had closed up her throat making it difficult to speak.

"I wanted to, but honestly I didn't think it was necessary." He signed. Bay chuckled bitterly and rolled her eyes.

"Really now? Well, WHY IN THE HELL NOT?" she practically screamed in his face. Then she realized something, "Oh my God! Here I am yelling my brains out at you and you can't ever _fucking _HEAR ME!" she screamed, he put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Just let me talk. I didn't think it was important to tell you because I thought I had made my choice with you. I thought I didn't need to explain it because even after that I still chose _you_." He signed, trying to show as much love and compassion in his face as he possibly could. Her face softened a little at the thought of him choosing her, her of all people, over perfect Daphne. She _loved _ it. She gave him a weak smile but then remembered that it was still no excuses for kissing her in the first place.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked bitterly, her anger taking over again. He sighed and thought for a little about how to best explain it.

" I loved her, for eight years. I _waited _for her and wanted her for eight years. Do you know how long that is? Half of my life! And when I finally had her in front of me, and she was finally telling me what I'd been waiting _all those years _to hear I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. I kissed her because the opportunity presented itself, and I wanted to see if what I had been waiting for was worth it. But guess what? I had already kissed you quite a few times and when I kissed _her_ it didn't feel right. It didn't make me want to melt and fly and explode all at the same time like it does with you. I wasted all that time wanting someone who was wrong for me, because she wasn't _you. _I'm sorry, but I just had to find out." He signed, his eyes never leaving hers. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Maybe this could work out. Maybe he was wrong, hearing and deaf relationships could work out. We could all learn to communicate and things would be okay. They stood there with their arms wrapped tightly around each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal about all of this." She signed, truly sorry for the mess she had caused. He shook his head and mouthed "No".

" _I'm _sorry. I should have told you, you were right. I just didn't think Daphne would ever bring it up again and…whatever you were right." He smiled and put his hands back on her waist. She ran is thumb up and down over her hip bones making her tingle. She absolutely melted into him when he did that. She glanced at the time on the DVD player, it was almost 2 am.

"Come on, we should get you to the guest house." She said, Emmett nodded. They started walking the short distance between her art studio and the guest house. Just as they were a few feet from the door he stopped and turned to face her.

"Just because I can't physically hear you, doesn't mean I can't _hear _ you." He signed, she gave him a confused look to which he only smiled and continued.

"I may not be able to hear you with my ears but I can hear you in my mind, and in my heart and I can feel the intensity of what you're saying in my bones. So just because I can't hear the anger in your voice I can still feel it in here." He signed pointing to himself. She smiled and just stared at him in awe. _No one_ had ever said anything like that to her _ever. _She couldn't believe it.

Over his shoulder she saw Daphne watching them from the window, the minute she knew Bay had seen her she hid behind the curtains. Bay giggled a little. Emmett gave her a questioning look, Bay just shook her head. She hugged him breathing in his scent and never wanting to let go.

"I love you Emmett," she said softly while her head was nestled in his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had finally said it and he didn't hear it but at least she said it, she had gotten it off her chest. She gave him one final peck on the cheek before starting in the direction of her house.

" Love," she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Emmett grinning widely , his eyes sparking in the moonlight. " I, " he signed "Love" he said out loud with his wonderfully raspy voice. "You too." he signed again. She laughed in shock and grinned right back. She sprinted the few feet between them and jumped onto him. She flung her arms around his neck tightly his arms gripping onto her legs holding her up. She locked her legs around his waist and looked at him.

"You mean that?" she asked. He chuckled a little and rolled his eyes before nodding yes.

They kissed each other with passion, vigor and _love_.


End file.
